


A Little Reunion

by jokermans, RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Co-Written, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, Romance, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: After several years away, Ren Amamiya moves back to Tokyo permanently. A reunion party is held, where the Phantom Thieves celebrate his return. During it all, Ren drinks a little more than he can tolerate and blurts out something to Ann that she'd least expect.





	A Little Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A note from the authors:
> 
> **RVK**\- _Hello! RVK here again :D Suffering from a bit of writer’s block, and after playing a little writing game on our DMs in Discord, both jokermans and I decided to co-write this together, hoping it would help inspire us a bit. Neither of us had done this before, but it was really fun to do. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing this. _
> 
> _Part of this idea was inspired by another Trauma Center fic from one of my favorite authors. I know I already wrote a fic with a drunk!Ren and drunk!Ann in Unexpected—we just wanted to see how a sober Ann would react to a very very drunk affectionate Ren, haha!_
> 
> **jokermans**\- _Hey there! jokermans here. Just like RVK said, we decided to co-write this fun story together. I myself have been having a bit of writer’s block too but RVK had this great suggestion and we went for it! What came out was this fun story. Parts comedy and romance for our favorite ship. I would like to thank RVK for all the hard work she’s put into this. Her editing skills are vastly superior to mine. I’m more of the clown between the two of us lol. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did have fun writing it! Till next time!_
> 
> **RVK**\- _And I’d like to thank jokermans for helping expand the idea :) He’s very modest, but he really does have lots of fantastic ideas in that awesome crazy head of his, hehe :D Looking forward to more of his future works :]_
> 
> **jokermans** \- _Likewise! Please look forward to RVK’s stories. They’re top notch. :P_
> 
> **RVK** \- _Oh, stawp!! >///< Anyways… AHEM!!!! Without further ado..._

It was early December. Ann smiled with excitement as she looked up at the starry sky during the cold frigid night. She noticed the green light flashing on the pedestrian sign and began to cross, hustling as she headed toward the building of her destination. After making it to the other side, she took out her phone and checked the address.

“Hmm. Seems right.”

It was a stately tower lined with a multitude of windows, displaying the modish furnished rooms within. Bright lights illuminated the entire cream colored building, its stylish design showcasing the finest that contemporary building style had to offer. 

Ann’s reason for visiting this new place?

Ren’s housewarming party.

After several years of being away, Ren decided to permanently live in Tokyo. She and the rest of the former Phantom Thieves were going to celebrate at his new place tonight. In a sense, it was kind of a homecoming for their group. Their leader was finally back _ home _. No longer would the distance separate them—everything felt more complete now.

Ann herself was beyond ecstatic. Ren was a dear friend of hers and was one of the fewest who she could entrust her deepest secrets with. The fact that he was going to live nearby was definitely a cause for celebration. 

She entered the fancy complex to see a luxurious lobby with a high ceiling, the smell of white tea and ginger sweetly welcoming her in. It was bright and comforting with plush couches that looked cozy to lounge on. 

“Ren sure did pick a nice place to live,” she said to herself as she studied the lavish place. 

She approached the front desk to ask for the room number of Amamiya Ren. After some instructions, she was directed down the hallway on the left nearby.

_ Oh, nice. First floor? How convenient _, she thought with a light-hearted chuckle, walking down the hallway.

Ann felt the excitement bubbling in her as she approached closer to his residence. The group hadn’t been complete for some time, and she honestly arrived a bit earlier than everyone else to maximize her time this evening. She was going to savor every second with the people whom she cared for the most—especially with him.

After walking for a bit, she found the room she was looking for. 

“Room 1117. Hmm…” she mused for a bit, then rang the doorbell.

Soon she heard the shuffling of footsteps from the other side. The door opened, and Ann immediately recognized those deep silver eyes hidden behind those memorable glasses of the person standing at the doorway.

“Hi, Ren,” she greeted cheerily.

Ren smiled. It was warm and kind, like he always was.

“Hey, Ann,” he said, approaching her and giving her a tight hug. “So good to see you.”

“So good to see you too!” she replied, wrapping her arms around him and giving a light squeeze.

They remained this way for a while before Ren finally broke it off, outstretching his arm and gesturing her inside.

“Come on in! Make yourself at home!”

“Sure!” 

Ann stepped in and gasped for a moment. The interior of the apartment Ren chose was spectacular in many ways. 

“Wow… I might just stay here forever,” she remarked in both jest and awe, azure eyes inspecting the well-furnished apartment. The kitchen looked fully stocked and equipped, and the living room area appeared comfortable and spacious with enough chairs and soft couches to fit at least ten people. She then saw the bedroom. The closets were huge and there was a good queen-sized bed, more than enough space for one person. Ann couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous.

“Seriously Ren…” the blonde in utter amazement said. “Once everyone sees this place, we might just hang out here all the time.”

“I wouldn’t mind. Haha,” Ren chuckled. “You guys are welcome here anytime.” 

Ann saw the soft pillows on the couch and jumped on them, making herself comfortable.

“Don’t mind if I do!” she chirped as the pillows caught her. “—And oh my god! Your pillows are even perfect! It feels like I’m melting away!”

The doorbell rang once again, alerting the both of them that someone else has arrived.

“Wait right there, Ann,” her shaggy raven-haired friend said, heading over to the entrance. He peeked through the peephole of the door to see who it was, then opened it, revealing the rest of the group who had just arrived.

“Hey, everyone,” Ren said, stepping aside and letting them in. 

Futaba was the first to enter the apartment. She whistled.

“Wow! Nice place Ren! All it needs is— OOOH!” she gaped in awe, darting straight into the living room and stopping right in front of Ren’s entertainment system.

“YES! A fully equipped entertainment system,” their tech savvy friend began geeking out, inspecting the system from all possible angles. “Seven point one surround sound. Fifty inch screen 4K TV. Multiple game consoles. Definitely an upgrade from the ancient monitor back in LeBlanc.” She gave a nod of approval. “But… Only fifty inches though?”

“Futaba,” Ren said, “any bigger, and it wouldn’t fit the stand properly. Besides… Fifty inches is big enough, anything larger is overkill for my living room.”

Futaba mused as she pressed her rounded specs up her nose, studying the screen again. “Yeah. You’re right. It’s perfect. I officially dub this place the new hideout!” she announced, excitement pitched in her voice.

“Futaba! Calm down.” Makoto chided from behind. “We’re guests remember? Ren himself has barely settled into his new apartment.” 

“What about Haru’s seventy-five inch screen TV at her place? You don’t like it?” asked Ryuji, setting down a few bags of groceries on the kitchen counter top.

“Well… the place is more like a theater than anything. But, Ren has the games I like.” Futaba shrugged, turning to Haru. “No offense, Haru.”

“None taken.” Haru, who was next to Makoto, giggled.

Yusuke was still by the entrance, looking at the place through a frame he made with his fingers.

“Indeed. This place is quite luxurious,” he said, moving around and inspecting the apartment before suddenly pausing for a moment. He chuckled, causing the others to look at him. 

“What’s up Yusuke?” asked Ryuji.

The handsome artist looked towards Ren and smiled. 

“You brought the painting here,” he said to Ren.

The rest of the group walked to where he was standing and saw the original Sayuri on display in a corner of the room. Ren himself chuckled at the acknowledgement.

“Of course Yusuke, It’s a lovely piece of art and it’s important to me. Boss said to keep it. As I recall, he said, ‘You need something classy to decorate your new place with.’ ”

Yusuke pondered for a moment.

“But, LeBlanc is now missing a painting along its classy walls. Maybe I’ll make something appropriate for the coffee shop. Do you think Sakura-san would mind, Futaba?” asked Yusuke.

“Of course not! A painting just for LeBlanc? He’d love it.” Futaba said with a wide grin.

Makoto and Haru inspected Ren’s kitchen and opened his cupboards. The two girls then chuckled at the contents.

“Should’ve known you’d have all the ingredients for curry. But it seems like that’s all that’s inside here. Ren, you gotta start eating healthier,” said Makoto with a half serious tone. Over the years, her over-motherly tone dwindled slowly. But, in the end, the others still knew that she cared for them greatly.

“But, I do like the nice coffee machine,” Haru chimed in. “Would you like to try the coffee beans I grew recently? I also have some fresh vegetables I can bring over next time.”

“That’d be perfect.” Ren smiled.

Ann smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. It’s like nothing had changed between any of them. 

“Where’s Mona?” asked Futaba.

“Right here!” said the cat, emerging from a little area under the kitchen counter top with a small comfortable bed perfect for his size. 

“Ren, don’t spoil him too much. I’ve noticed his eating habits whenever he stays at my place. They aren’t very good,” Haru remarked.

“Not trying to be rude, but it seems like you’ve gained a bit of weight, Mona,” Ryuji pointed out, not even trying to be subtle about it. “Don’t you walk around a lot?”

“Hey! I’m not fat!” the feline retorted in great offense. “And it’s pretty cold outside recently… so… I’ve been warming myself lately.”

“Do cats hibernate?” asked Ann.

“No… they don’t,” said Makoto.

“So what’s the plan now?” asked Ryuji. “We’ve brought some beers, and some chips. A few other drinks as well. Maybe we can just order some pizzas?” 

“Yeah. We came here to enjoy and celebrate. Let’s just order food and relax,” said Ren, pulling out his wallet and waving it. “I’ll buy.” He brought out his smartphone to call for the pizza.

“No no. Let me!” insisted Haru.

“But Haru… you always pay,” Ann mentioned with a frown, the guilt eating her up a little.

“I really don’t mind.” Their bouffant-haired friend smiled gracefully. “The expenses have never bothered me.”

“And that’s the problem. Come on. Why don’t we all pitch in?” suggested Makoto.

“I actually can afford food now. Some of my works have paid for the bills. So please let us share the expenses,” said Yusuke, his comment evoking laughter from everyone as they recalled his starving artist days.

After arguing for a bit, and Haru reluctantly allowing everyone to split the bill, they called a few numbers for their food that evening. Some time later, the deliveries arrived. Pizzas, a sushi platter, and even chicken wings. A few stomachs growled at the appetizing sight and aromas of each dish. 

“Better than instant noodles, huh?” Ren mentioned with a smug grin, looking at Futaba.

“I agree,” Yusuke joined in with a firm nod.

“Hey!” Their orange haired friend frowned. “Noodles are still my staple! And Makoto, you can’t tell me anymore that I don’t eat well enough! I grew a few more inches since high school! Noodles were just fine!”

Makoto just shook her head.

“Too late for that,” the bobbed-haired brunette said.

Futaba pouted for a moment before standing on the couch. 

“Alright! Now that the food is here, let’s begin the Phantom Thieves drinking game!” she announced, darting to the kitchen and setting out a few shot glasses and a bottle from a bag that was set on the counter top. 

“YEAAHH!” Ryuji shouted in excitement, taking the bottle Futaba had and popping it open. He poured the clear liquid in one of the shot glasses and raised it to Ren. “So, Ren… As host, you have to take the first shot!” the blond insisted, throwing an arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

“Oh no…” Ren tried to decline. “We don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Come on! It’s a celebration! We finally get to see you more often now! We have to drink! Besides… you live here— You don’t need to worry about getting home safely since you’re already here!”

Ren just sighed, shaking his head.

“Fine,” he conceded, taking the shot glass from Ryuji. “Give me that shot. And as an invitation to anyone who MIGHT get wasted later, you’re all welcome to crash here, BUT... please—don’t make it an effort to do so. Let’s all try to be slightly sober tonight.” Ren narrowed his eyes at specific friends.

“HEY!!! I wasn’t _ THAT _ drunk last time!” Futaba shot out in defense.

Makoto flushed.

“Yeah… I drank too many shots last time,” she said, cringing at the memory of her last drinking session with the group. “I’m not drinking anything tonight, if you guys don’t mind.”

“That’s totally fine, Makoto,” Ann reassured, planting a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “We’re happy as long as you’re here.”

“Thanks, Ann.” Makoto smiled, seemingly relieved by Ann’s encouraging words. 

Ren then turned to Ryuji. 

“And why’re you lookin’ at me too?” Ryuji retorted at him, an irritated look on his face.

The bespectacled man put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. 

“Just… take it slow, bro.”

“Hey! I can handle my drink!” he stated, slightly offended. “In fact… I’m sure I can drink more than you!” 

“That’s exactly what he said last time…” remarked Futaba, causing the ladies to snicker in the background.

Ryuji’s eyes narrowed sharply.

“Oh, really? Then fine…” He craned his head to Ren’s shot glass. “COME ON!!! Let’s drink then!!!”

Ren looked at his glass and smirked. He was never one to back down on a challenge.

“Alright then. But first,” he said, raising his glass. “Let’s make a toast for our reunion. To the Phantom Thieves!”

Everyone got a glass and poured a little something—except for Makoto, who got some soda instead.

“One… Two… Three… to the Phantom Thieves!” the group shouted out in joy. They all drank and cheered once more.

“Alright!!” Ryuji said, pouring some more into Ren’s shot glass. “Another shot for our returning leader!” 

Ren facepalmed, shaking his head. “Oh boy…” 

* * *

It had been two hours since they started eating and drinking. Ann noticed the atmosphere getting a bit more... lively. Ren turned on his speakers and started playing some nice music to accompany their party.

The pizzas were nearly demolished, the sushi boat was practically gone, and the wings were almost devoured. Ann herself even splurged a little. She was certainly going to pay for it tomorrow at the gym, but at least she was content. In addition to food, she had some alcohol as well, but was taking it slow, enjoying the light buzz it gave. 

One person, however, didn’t fare so well.

“So… how much did he drink?” Ann asked Makoto, referring to the motionless blond lying face down on the couch adjacent to them.

Makoto gave a light shrug, going over to check up on him. As soon as she got close enough to try and wake him up, the guy suddenly shot up like a catapult, determination shining on his plastered face. 

“Captain Kidd! Let’s do this! Hiyyaaaahhh!!!” shouted Ryuji.

The blond took a pillow in one hand. He placed it momentarily in front of his face before dramatically tossing it into the air.

“PERRRRSSSONNNAA!!” the boy roared out before face planting on another soft pillow on the couch.

The two girls snorted, unable to contain their laughter.

“Yeah. He definitely drank too much. Hmmm… not sure about how many shots. But he did drink at least ten bottles of beer,” said Makoto sitting back on her spot next to Ann.

Ann sighed, shaking her head. “Oh, Ryuji… You’re such a moron.” 

She looked at the other people in the room. Yusuke, Haru, and Futaba were arguing about which recipe of curry was Sojiro’s best with excessive passion.

“That is absurd. The classic recipe of Sakura-san is _ definitely _the most delicious!” Yusuke expressed in intense ardor.

“I believe the spicy variation of his was his finest work,” argued Haru.

“Yeah! The one with he made laast month was the besst! With the Indian spice influuence!” Futaba claimed, slurring a bit.

“I disagree!!!” Yusuke opposed strongly.

Futaba growled in frustration.

"Take his shirt off!" she demanded, pointing at Yusuke.

“WHAT!?” He gawked, taken aback by the sudden command.

Futaba smiled deviously. "He always wants to paint people naked... what about him?! Let's see what's underneath that buttoned down shirt of his!" she said, wiggling her fingers out in front of her.

"FUTABA! STAY BACK!!!" Yusuke screamed, backing away.

The crazed bespectacled lady jumped on the scrambling painter, struggling to pin him down. Soon, the calm Haru came in and held Yusuke in place by his arms. 

"Don't worry Yusuke, this will be over soon,” Haru smiled ever so calmly, which only frightened Yusuke more.

"Someone… HELP!!!"

Ann giggled at the silly conversation. 

“Also… I’ve noticed something interesting this evening, Ann,” Makoto brought up.

“What’s interesting?” asked Ann.

“Please…” The brunette rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean,” she said, craning her head towards the shaggy raven-haired man by the bar talking to Morgana.

“Hm?” Ann bobbed her head to the side. “What about Ren?”

“Ren has been acting... pretty _ close _ to _ you _ this evening,” Makoto pointed out, raising a suggestive brow.

A tinge of red immediately stained Ann’s cheeks.

“W-what?! Of course not. He’s just a little buzzed! That’s all!” Ann denied, trying to brush off the recollection of subtle glances and touches done by Ren since they started drinking. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve noticed. Sure, both of you have had different relationships before, but in between those moments… I’ve noticed a spark,” said Makoto, crossing her arms with a knowing smile. “And don’t pretend like you didn’t have a crush on him back in high school.”

“Ahem!” Ann cleared her throat. “I’m pretty sure the four of us have all discussed how we ALL had crushes on him back in school.”

“That’s fair.” Her brunette friend nodded in accordance. “But I have a feeling… things are different now. At least between you and him.” She winked.

“There’s _ nothing _ between us!” Ann strongly protested. 

“Come on… He’s totally flirting with you!” Makoto claimed.

“Whatever! It won't happen.” The blonde stuck out her tongue in return, eliciting a small chuckle out of her friend. 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Ann’s shoulders.

“What are my two _ lovely _ friends doing over here?” asked Ren, pulling Ann a bit closer to him and making her heart double in her chest. 

Was he really acting like this due to the alcohol? Or was it something else? 

...

Ann internally shook her head. It had to be the alcohol.

“Just checking up on Ryuji,” Makoto answered. “He should have slowed down, tsk tsk.”

“Let him enjoy. Haha!” Ren laughed, then turning to Ann. “Ann, why don’t you join Mona and I for a bit?” he asked, intertwining his arm around hers.

“Umm. Okay?” she said, caught off guard when Ren got up and tugged her toward the bar. Her face flushed for just a moment by the sudden motion. Ann turned around to see Makoto suppressing a knowing giggle on the other side. 

_"Not gonna happen.” _Ann mouthed to Makoto. 

* * *

It was already close to three in the morning and everybody was already tuckered out from all the energy exerted from the party. Yusuke, who sobered up a little, decided to be the good Samaritan today and help Ryuji get home an hour earlier. Morgana decided to take an evening stroll after eating too much salmon. Makoto, being the only truly sober one, decided to help Futaba home, who drank a bit too much once again. Haru offered a ride for both ladies, and they all left in unison—riding in her limo driven by her personal chauffeur. 

The only ones left were Ann and Ren. But… it appeared that the former leader of the Phantom Thieves drank a bit too much himself. 

Ann planned to clean up a little before leaving for home herself, but noticed Ren’s sleeping form on one of the nice couches. The blonde smiled, walking up to him. She crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit.

“Ren…” Ann said, “Wake up. You can’t sleep out here.”

He opened his eyes slightly, looking confused at first. “Huuh?”

“Silly.” She chuckled. “Wouldn’t you rather sleep on your own bed?”

He just stared at her for a moment, eventually responding with a coquettish smile. “_Maaybe_ if you’re in it…”

“W-W-What!?” Ann recoiled, her cheeks reddening. That was _totally_ uncalled for. “What are you talking about, Ren!?”

He laughed. “Hahaha! I’m… just kidding, Ann… Gosh… You’re _soo_ cute…”

Her cheeks darkened. Ren then began to gesture Ann to come closer. 

“Ann… want to hear a secret?” he asked innocently. Ann bobbed her head to the side, unsure of what he was ploying, but decided to play along.

“Um, sure…” she answered, moving closer to him.

As soon as she was close enough, Ren leaned forward a little, sweeping a strand of hair from her cheek and then said, “You’re _ sooo _ beautiful, Ann...”

The alcohol was obviously evident in his labored heavy breaths. Yet, although it was most likely just the booze talking, Ann smiled anyways, just taking his arm around her shoulder and lifting him up from the couch. “Come on, Ren… Let’s get you to bed.”

Ren hiccuped, a goofy lop-sided smile coiling his lips as he huddled closer to her.

“You... have a pretty smile… Prettty eyes…” he slurred with half-lidded eyes, stumbling over his steps and almost making her trip with him. “You’re kind… bubbly… and cute…”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that, walking him into his room. This wasn’t the first time she had seen him wasted like this, but it was strange to hear him shower her with all these sweet compliments—which he had been doing throughout the entire night since the alcohol loosened him up.

“You don’t know how happy I am… to see you again…” he gushed on, leaning so content on her shoulder. “You being here already made my night…”

Ann still said nothing, her heart now fluttering in her chest.

His lips moved to her ear. “And now… I finally… get to have you _ all _ to myself…” he murmured in a deep baritone, warm husky breaths sending shivers down her spine.

Crimson now inflamed her cheeks. 

_ ...W-What!? _ she mentally squeaked, wondering where this was all leading to. _ What in the world is he— _

“Just the two of us… _ alone _ …” Ren went on, tugging her closer to him. “ _ Nothing _… that’ll be in our way.”

He nuzzled his lips and nose behind her ear, a motion that immediately jolted her and caught her off balance again. When his lips began to trace downward her neck, she let out a sharp gasp, immediately recoiling so his lips were off of her.

“N-No, Ren,” Ann finally spoke up, chiding him softly, “Don’t... Don’t do that.”

“Why not?” he asked with a pouty frown.

“N-Not like this.” 

“Like what?”

She cleared her throat, trying to regather her thoughts. _ Not like this _ ? What was that supposed to mean? That she didn’t want him to tease her? Or that _ this _ wasn’t the _ right _ time? But, finally, she arrived at his bed before having to elaborate further (not that he would understand anything she’d explain anyways, but still...), much to her relief. 

“I’m sorry…” he said, ingenuousness surfacing on his intoxicated tone as he huddled close to her again. “I just… I just wanted to show that—” 

“Here we go…” she interjected before letting him finish, carefully lowering him down and repositioning him on the mattress. As she tried to pull the covers over him, however, he suddenly pulled her down with him, drawing her in his arms.

“Ann... I love you.”

Her breath hitched, azure eyes wide as saucers.

“I love you…” he said again, holding her closer. “I love you so much…”

She remained still, frozen, unable to form an articulate thought in her head. Love...? Did he just say he loved her?

“Stay here...” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver down her back some more. “Stay here with me...”

He sounded so genuine… but was he really in this inebriated state?

“Ren...” Ann said firmly. “...You’re drunk.”

“But... it’s true. I really do love you,” he whispered again, the words sounding ever so sincere.

Ann paused for a moment, then internally shook it off. “I...” she began, trying to get out of his hold. “I should go, Ren...”

He held her tighter. “I... know you love me too...”

Her eyes widened again for a moment then narrowed a bit.

“You… You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she brushed him off—somewhat coldly—the only response that she could think of replying him back with. “Get some sleep, Ren. You need it after tonight.”

She tried pulling out of his grasp again, only to have him draw her back in his arms.

“Just... let me hold you... a little longer... please...” he told her softly, his grip around her tightening again.

Ann wasn’t sure what else to say, just letting him hold her closer, her head tenderly pressed against his chest by his hand. The fact that her close friend was drunkenly pouring out his feelings was... unexpected, to say the least. They had been friends since their second year of high school, and not once had he ever shown an ounce of interest in her—or, at least through her eyes since she could remember. He’d always been quite the ladies man back in the day, girls coming to him here and there in and out of school. It was a given fact that even the ladies amongst the former Phantom Thieves were infatuated with him at some point—even Ann herself.

As a matter of fact, she had a HUGE crush on him during their teen years, but that was all a phase. She wasn’t sure if she could say the same now; things have changed a lot since he returned to his hometown and coming to visit every couple of months or two. Sure, they kept in close contact during that time apart, but long distance relationships don’t usually last too long per what she had heard. Things just kept on moving as they grew up: they focused on different career paths, they met and dated different people—their lives just kept moving forward.

But, despite all of that, she never stopped thinking about him though, and always looked forward to seeing him whenever he visited or whenever she visited him. Seeing him always put a smile on her face, and he always seemed to uplift her every time she felt down. She always enjoyed his company. Out of everyone besides Shiho, he was always that one person she could go to for anything.

To hear him say he loved her, though? That he wanted to hold her too? And all these other sweet words directed at her? They all seemed so unreal. And strangely, she didn’t mind at all. In fact, it would be wonderful if those sweet words coming out of his mouth were true...

...but they weren’t.

Wait a darn minute… Why was she hoping for his affection all of a sudden?

Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, tentatively returning his embrace.

Okay… so maybe she lied a bit there. Something _ was _ obviously still there for him. He was a special person to her after all, and always had a special place in her heart. There was no way she could rid him off that easily.

“The truth is…” she admitted, resting against his chest. “...even when we went our separate ways, I never stopped thinking about you.”

He said nothing, the only response being a heavy ragged breath escaping from him. Ann looked up at him—he was finally fast asleep, liquor reeking with each deep exhale from his slightly parted mouth.

Ann chuckled, carefully pulling away from him and getting out of bed to tuck him under the covers. She slowly slid his crooked specs off, setting them on the nightstand nearby before taking a moment to study his sleepy drunken face, the flushed appearance of his cheeks and nose.

Stroking a cheek with her thumb, she leaned forward and gave it a soft kiss.

“I love you too, Ren...” she confessed softly, eyeing back at him affectionately. “I… I’ve always loved you.”

There was still no response, but one little smile she noticed creeping on his face—faint, but barely noticeable before it faded back into slightly parted lips. 

She smiled and then walked away, heading out and into the living room where she laid on his sofa, using the nearby throw blanket and decorative pillows as her sleeping gear for now. A soft yawn escaped her. It was now three o’ clock in the morning—not only was it dangerous to walk back home at this time, but she was too tired as well.

She sighed. It probably meant nothing—everything that he told her just a while ago. Her feelings, unrequited once again. What a tease. This was so unfair.

But, maybe… just maybe… maybe it could’ve meant something. She could only hope in her fairytale dreams.

* * *

“Ann?”

She heard her name being called, but wouldn’t open her eyes just yet.

“Ann… hey…”

Opening her azure eyes ever so slightly, the first sight she was greeted with was that of her shaggy raven-haired friend, who was smiling sleepily at her. 

“R-Ren…?” 

His face was inches away from hers, eliciting a small blush on her cheeks.

“You alright?” he asked, watching her as she stiffened up on the sofa.

“Y-Yeah…” she answered, avoiding his gaze for a moment as she tried to recollect her thoughts. After all that was said and done last night, him being that close to her made it rather... awkward. Not that it would’ve been less awkward even without the drunken confession. Still, it made her heart flutter in her chest. 

“S-Sorry, I fell asleep,” she apologized, nervously swiping a strand of hair behind her ear. “It was late and I didn’t want to walk home by myself at that time…”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he said, sitting right next to her on the sofa. “I’d rather you be safe than in danger. And you’re welcome here whenever. It’s not like you haven’t stayed with me before.”

The tinge of red on her cheeks darkened. He really _ had _ to put it _ that _ way. Was it even possible that he’d recall what he had said last night—or was it possible that he even overheard her tiny confession shortly before falling into deep sleep? 

She coughed, clearing her throat. “A-Anyways… What time is it? And how are you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night.”

“It’s exactly ten in the morning. And I have a bit of a headache,” he said with a grimace, rubbing his temples, “and I feel a bit queasy. But I guess that’s a hangover for you.” He let out a light chuckle. “I’ll be alright though.”

The blonde smiled, finally gaining the nerve to look at him. “That’s what you get for drinking so much. Go drink some water, silly,” she told him in a slight scold and slight tease, playfully nudging his arm. “You’re dehydrated. That should help you a bit.”

Ren chuckled again. “I know that. Geez. What are you—my nagging wife? You’re so bossy sometimes.”

Ann immediately quieted, the smile on her face dwindling.

“As if that’d ever happen though…” he went on, shaking his head as he laughed some more. “Us? As a couple? That’s just silly talk, right?”

Her eyes fell and her world shattered. She knew it—he had no idea what he said to her that night. It was just the alcohol speaking.

“Ann?” he spoke after a moment of silence from her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Are you alright? You’re awfully quiet—”

She immediately moved out of his grasp and stood onto her feet, still unable to meet his gaze.

“I-I’m fine… I should probably go. I have a photo shoot in the afternoon that I can’t miss,” she stated, heading over to the front door to pull on her coat and shoes as Ren watched in concern.

“Ann… Wait! Hold up!” he called out, met with nothing but silence as she fumbled with the buttons on her coat. She felt a lump coil in the back of her throat as tears began welling in her eyes.

Ren held onto her wrist and whirled her around to face him. 

“Ann… don’t lie to me. Tell me what’s wrong? Was it something I said?” he asked, concern now brooding in his silver eyes.

“I-It’s… It’s nothing…” she said, snatching her wrist away from him. “I’m… glad you’re okay. Just get some rest. I have to go.”

Her hand reached out for the doorknob. As she tried getting out the door again, she was pulled back into Ren’s apartment again by her arm, now facing the overly concerned man who had no idea what was wrong with her.

“Will you _ please _ tell me what’s going on?” he pleaded, met with silence again as she averted her gaze from him.

“Let me go, Ren,” she said, trying to get out of his grasp.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I have somewhere I need to be.”

“Bullshit. Don’t play dumb with me, Ann.”

She finally seized out of his grasp. “God! Will you just give it a rest!? I told you I’m fine!!!”

“Then... why do you look like you’re about to cry?” he pointed out, adding to Ann’s frustration as tears now began trailing down her cheeks.

She said nothing, storming out of his place.

“Ann! Wait! WAIT!!!” 

She kept on running down the hall, ignoring his pleads for her to stop. Charging out the front door of the complex, she no longer heard footsteps behind her. Ann then stopped on the sidewalk, taking a moment to catch her breath. 

It was at that moment Ren caught up to her, much to her dismay.

“Ann…” He gently spun her around to look at him again. “Ann, look at me…”

Ann refused to make eye contact, embarrassed over the fact that she was upset over something so… stupid.

“Stop it, Ren… I don’t want to talk about it…” she said.

“So… I really did do something that upset you,” he responded softly.

She shook her head. “Just forget it. It’s stupid.”

“But… you’re crying.”

“Ren…”

“Look at me, Ann…” 

She finally moved her head to face him, now looking into his eyes as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry… for last night,” he apologized, gently wiping a tear off her cheek and pulling her into a hug. “For anything I said or done to make you upset. I... I never meant to hurt you, Ann…”

Ann said nothing, surprisingly enduring his compassionate embrace. For a while, they stood like this, her as still as a log in his hold.

“I just…” he spoke, breaking silence. “...I just want to know what I did…”

She wrestled out of his hold, taking a step back.

“It doesn’t matter, Ren… You don’t even remember.” She took another step back, shaking her head. “I… I shouldn’t be mad about this… How can I be mad— when you clearly weren’t yourself. This is… just so stupid. Please just forget about it.”

“I can’t, Ann…” he told her flat, taking a step toward her. “Not if it’s hurting you like this.”

“It’s just me being so stupid and naiive…” She sniffed, wiping a tear. “It’s my fault, not yours.”

“Ann…”

“In the end… I’m just hurt over something… that isn’t even true.”

She turned around, beginning to walk away until he grabbed her and spun her around to face him again.

“And that is…?”

She quieted, avoiding his gaze again.

“You made it clear it was all just silly talk…” she said quietly.

“What was ‘silly talk’?” 

She finally looked at him, her gaze turning upset again.

“It’s _ also _ clear _ you _ find me _ bossy _...”

He blinked.

“Wait… You’re upset because of... that?” he asked, still looking lost. “Because I said you were like a nagging wife?”

Her hands clenched in fists at her sides. He couldn’t be serious.

“NO!!!!” she cried, facepalming hard. “I’m upset because… because you told me you loved me!!!!!”

His eyes widened upon her confession to him, stunned quiet for a moment as he ran it through his head.

“Ann…” he finally said softly, watching as she slowly backed away.

“As I said… Just forget about it, Ren. It was all a lie anyways.”

“Why did that hurt you so badly?” he asked, stepping towards her more.

“You…” She backed up again, wiping her eyes. “You tell me you love me. You pour out all these feelings out to me… and THEN scoff at the idea of us as a couple the next morning?” she stated, her voice rising. “What a way to get my hopes up for nothing!!!”

“Ann… I didn’t—”

“Just forget it!!!” she cried, backing away again when he took another step forward. “This is all so stupid! Just forget I even said anything! I… I need to go!!”

And she whirled around to go on her way…

...until she ran right smack into a pole.

“Ann!!!” he yelled, immediately running at her side when the impact knocked her backward onto the cement. She sat there for a moment in a daze, then stood up when he lent her his hand, now feeling incredibly embarrassed for not only being mad over something stupid, but for being a complete klutz too.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah…” she replied, grimacing when she touched her forehead. “That’s... gonna make a huge mark.”

“Come on…” he urged, gesturing her back into the complex with a nod of his head. “Let’s get you some ice.”

“N-No, Ren. It’s—”

He took her by the hand.

“Your photoshoot is at noon, right?” he pointed out, tugging her toward the building with him. “You have time. Let’s at least get the swelling down before it worsens.”

And without a word, she followed him back into the apartment complex, allowing him to guide her as he walked on.

* * *

Back in Ren’s apartment, Ann was sitting on his sofa, holding up an ice pack to her head that Ren had brought from the freezer. She winced at the icy contact for a brief second as Ren took a seat next to her, still unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry…” Ren apologized, breaking silence. “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this.”

Ann let out a long sigh, unable to meet his gaze out of utter shame.

“Great… not only am I apparently bossy, but I’m also a huge klutz. It’s no wonder you find the idea of us getting into a relationship silly.” 

“No, Ann…" He shook his head. "...that’s not true.”

“Then… why did you say that?” she rebutted, looking at him with sad, angry eyes. “Why did you say it’s just silly talk?”

“I lied,” he admitted, looking over at his clasped hands on his lap. “I... didn’t want you to know how I really felt.” 

The blonde finally looked at him with wide eyes. “Huh?”

“Ann… last night… what I said,” Ren began to explain, “I won’t lie. I don’t recall what I said. But… just because I don’t remember saying it…” he paused, now looking right into her eyes. “...doesn’t mean that I didn’t mean it.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“It’s true, Ann…” he said softly, leaning in closer to her. “...I love you.”

“I…” she stopped for a moment, shaking her head in disbelief before turning away from him. “I don’t believe you.”

Gently curling his fingers under her chin, Ren turned Ann back to face him.

“Then… let me show you…” 

She was met by the softness of his lips pressed against hers, her eyes widening as she tried to register everything that was happening in that moment. After a few seconds, she gave in, melting in the kiss and drawing herself closer to him as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. Their breaths mingled as they kissed again and again, Ann gradually losing herself more and more as the kisses graduated in intensity.

Nothing could’ve been better.

They parted for a moment to catch their breaths, boring into each others’ eyes.

“I’ve always had feelings for you, Ann,” he confessed as he cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “Ever since we were teenagers… You’ve always been special to me.”

“But… how?” she asked, still in disbelief. “You’ve never once shown that you felt that way toward me.”

“That’s because you’re clueless.”

She pulled back. “Eh?”

“That… and I thought you liked Ryuji at the time…” he added.

“WHAT!?” she squeaked, looking at him incredulously. “Oh, god! No way!! What made you think that?”

“Well… you two were pretty close. And seemed to click. So I just sorta stood back in case Ryuji might’ve felt the same, I guess.” Ren rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. “But… after a while, near the end, it was pretty clear you two didn’t see each other in that way. That was then I started to realize that maybe you felt something for me. But... there was nothing I could do at that point—I had to go back home. Starting a relationship with you at that point would’ve been futile.”

“Oh…” she said, silence coming in between them for a second. Ren closed in on her again, cupping her cheek once more.

“But… now that I’m here,” he said with a warm smile, “maybe we can finally give it a shot.”

Her heart fluttered. “Ren…”

“That is…” His voice lowered into a whisper. “...if you want to.” 

They sat like this for a moment, boring into each others eyes once more. 

“I…” she said with flushed cheeks, fully aware of how seriously close he was to kissing her again. “Ren… I…”

“LADY ANN!!!!!”

The voice of their feline friend from behind immediately split them apart. 

“O-OH!!! Morgana!” Ann exclaimed, turning around toward him to give him a nervous grin. “G-Good morning!!! I didn’t see you.”

“I was taking a stroll around the neighborhood for a bit while you two were asleep. Did I miss anything?” he asked, thankfully oblivious to all that just transpired earlier.

“N-Not really… I was just about to leave for work,” Ann said, standing from her spot and straightening her coat. She turned to Ren. “A-Anyways… I should go now…” She began heading for the entrance. “Bye, Ren. Get some rest. And make sure to drink plenty of fluids, okay?”

“Wait…” Ren halted her as he stood up, following her to the door. “I’ll walk you to the station.”

“Oh, okay,” she responded, opening the door and heading out with him.

As soon as she closed the front door and turned around, however, Ren came in and surprised her with another kiss to her lips.

“Just felt like doing that,” he whispered when their lips parted, his signature smirk gracing his face.

Ann felt her cheeks warm up.

“D-Did you have to do that so suddenly…?” she stammered, shyly twirling a long strand of hair around her finger.

“Yes. You’re too cute to resist.”

“I knew it!” she squeaked, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You were a flirt back in high school—and you haven’t changed since then, Amamiya Ren!”

“You know you like it,” replied Ren, lowering the hand she pointed him with and then intertwining his fingers with hers. 

Her heart fluttered in her chest again.

“C-Come on… I’m going to be late. Need to catch that train…” she said quietly, lowering her head to hide her feverish cheeks from him.

“As you wish…” He nodded with a coy smile and they walked on, holding hands on their way to the train station.

“And, um... Ren?” Ann stopped suddenly, prompting Ren to look at her in curiosity.

“Yes?” he asked.

A shy smile suffused her lips. Lifting herself on her tippy toes, she reached to give him a sweet peck on the cheek. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
